


Road Trip Love

by Astydiastory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astydiastory/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: “Stiles!” Lydia huffed. It had been a long time since the duo left their cozy apartment. They were on a road trip. “What? For the last time I know where I’m going!” Stiles argued. Lydia shook her head, not believing she married that idiot. But she still loved him either way. “I was going to say your practically out if gas,” Lydia shook her head and started laughing. The look on Stiles face enough to crack her up. Stiles rolled his eyes, “This Jeep may be old, but it doesn’t run out of gas THAT easily, besides, I have 9 more gallons of gas left in the back!” Lydia laughed even more, finding their predicament hilarious since she basically predicted it from the start. “Ok, just make sure you fill it up back up before I abandon this old thing and start walking to our destination!” Lydia scoffed, finding humor in the way Stiles’ eyes lit up with hurt. She quickly kissed him sorry and they continued on their journey.Basically just a quick fic where Stiles and Lydia go on a road trip.





	Road Trip Love

“Stiles!” Lydia huffed. It had been a long time since the duo left their cozy apartment. They were on a road trip.

“What? For the last time I know where I’m going!” Stiles argued. Lydia shook her head, not believing she married the idiot. But she still loved him either way. “I was going to say your practically out if gas,” Lydia shook her head and started laughing. The look on Stiles face enough to crack her up. Stiles rolled his eyes, “This Jeep may be old, but it doesn’t run out of gas THAT easily, besides, I have 9 more gallons of gas left in the back!” Lydia laughed even more, finding their predicament hilarious since she basically predicted it from the start.

“Ok, just make sure you fill it up back up before I abandon this old thing and start walking to our destination!” Lydia scoffed, finding humor in the way Stiles’ eyes lit up with hurt. She quickly kissed him sorry and they continued on their journey.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Lydia set back out on their journey after stopping at a motel overnight. Quickly starting to inch closer and closer to their final destination.  _"So lets all sing the road song!"_ Stiles started to arithmetically bang his hands on the steering wheel as him and Lydia belched out the song.

 _"I wanna sing it all day long!"_ Lydia soloed from the passenger seat, singing at the top of her lungs _.  _

 _"Lets all sing the road song!"_ Stiles joined Lydia in the singing again as she clapped two times, starting to laugh. In fact, they were both starting to crack up, both of them giggling slightly.

 _Lets all sing, **along**!" _ they finished, now both laughing. Stiles looking at Lydia, and Lydia looking at Stiles. This was part of why she loved Stiles, he wasn't afraid to be weird, and he loved it when she accompanied him in the fun. "This is part of why I love you," Stile started, practically reading her mind. It was almost as if they shared a brain, "Your not afraid to be weird with me." he finished. Lydia suddenly found herself blushing. 

 

"That's why I love you too." Lydia spoke quietly, absentmindedly tucking a strand of her fiery red her behind her ear. "Your not afraid to be weird, even if you drag me down with you," Lydia joked. She started laughing when she saw a hand come flying at her, ready to friendly shove her, she immediately dodged it, sending it flying into the seat, Lydia laughed even harder. "you'll never win!" Lydia declared as she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips pressing against his soft ones.

They pulled out and Stiles immediately started singing again, "Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song," Lydia instantly joined in, finishing their singing group, "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then your wrong, but it'll help if, you just sing, alo-

* * *

 

 Stiles and Lydia had been traveling for days and finally, they reached their destination. Lydia was so excited that as soon as the Jeep stopped she jumped out. Stiles took his time though, looking at the amazing sights. Lydia was looking at the amazing sights too, but she bounded straight to the edge and started snapping picture upon picture.

The view from the top of the mountain was one of the best things Lydia had ever seen and as Stiles walked up to her she could swear that it was one of the best moments of her life, after marrying Stiles and seeing him everyday. So as she stood there, taking in the view, she simply closed her eyes, and dreamed of angels flying around in the clouds above her, how the sun was shining and making the ledge sparkle, and how she was forever in peace with Stiles, her true love. Because she loved him, and he loved her.  

* * *

As Lydia returned to the car she took one last look back, before stepping in, and closing the door. And before they knew it, they were off again, on their way home, ready for more adventures. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg sorry if this is bad (this one was a tough one for me) I was writing it and it was being troubling and it deleted all my work so I only had the things I copied (the summery) and so I had to rewrite everything! (The first one was so good too!)


End file.
